idina part 2
by Random person 11
Summary: Idina gets a little taste of her own medicine


Liz Lemon was having just about the worst day ever. Jenna as usual was flipping out as Tracy's face would be the only thing on the new sign they were to place in time square. "That is why I believe it should be my face!" Jenna cried before pounding her head on Liz's extremely cluttered desk. "Well Jenna I'll see what we can do." Liz's replied already tired mainly because Tracy had called her all night talking about flying fish and the black crusaders were after him as his new movie was not to be shown in favor of Whoopi Goldberg's I'm black and I'm back. "Liz, please you know I've always wanted my face in time square." Jenna moaned continually. "Jenna if I've said it once I've said it a thousand times the reason it's not is because…" "I need love!!!!!!" Jenna screamed while leaping onto Liz's desk sending several papers askew as she yelled. "I need love!!!" "Okay Jenna very well." Before exiting the room. It was then Liz meet the worst thing she had ever seen in her life a black haired woman in a plain t- shirt and jeans and the worse thing of all it was her cousin idina. "Hi cuz." Idina called to Liz in her laid back voice giving the peace sign. "Hello, idina." Liz managed being sociable to the face of evil for now but if she looked at the face one more minute she would scream. "Well Liz, don't you look great!" Idina added still using her same voice only now her eyes were gleaming like they were little emeralds. "Cut the crap idina what do you want?" Liz asked sensing the real reason behind her cousins' embrace. "I can't just say hi can I?" She asked shifting her hips to the side. "Liz thought back to the deeds of this wicked woman.

Liz had always been measured to idina in one way or another. Her acting skills, to writing, athletics, singing you name it idina did it better. Always thwarting Liz. That would have been okay if she had been nice but idina had well…

Flashback 1984

The talent show was bright with streamers as idina held a trophy the size of her. She had won for her wonderful voice. Liz had entered to reading her story that shadow earning her second place to idina who sang Betty Davis eyes. "Well, Liz I guess now we know which of us really will make it." Idina laughed walking away with her friends.

End flashback

Yeah been a bitch. "Well, I guess you should have made it already." Liz commented.  
"I do have work remember that musical the wild party I gave you tickets to. Idina added.

Flashback

A man is watching idina do bar tricks such as throw them in the air.

End flashback.

That was a play? Liz asked. "Yes, it was" "So your job was to do bar tricks and get guys drunk?" "No, that was Kristen." Idina added defensively. "The point is I was wondering if you would let me on your show you see I have 2 cds out one called the hookup the other called breakup." Idina displayed the cds as little ear rings putting them close to her ears. "No idina not happing I'm sorry we have Adam lamberts this week, plus idina no one knows you except the two people how bought those cds." Liz added. "No I read the report this time 200 Liz better than yours!" Idina yelled. "Still no, way you don't do these shows for a break." Liz added. "Well we will see about that." Idina added rushing off. End chapter 1

CHAPTER 2

Liz after her run in with the wicked witch of the west quickly turned into jack's office to see if he could make it so idina never entered the building again ever! Approaching the desk of his gay receponist Liz asked to if she could go in. "Hey josh right." Liz asked. He nodded. "Can I see Mr. Donaghy? Liz asked heaving from her run down the hall. "No, he's with a miss. Michaels" he mimicked idina's funny voice. "Josh, how did she act?" Liz asked fearing what idina mit do to get her fame. "She acted very precocious like she was all that she even loggied on my tie." Josh added tearing up about his clothes. "It's fines she's my cousin and frankly I hate her to." Liz added trying to sooth the poor gay. "Anyway, when she saw Mr. Donaghy she got all flirty and stared licking her lips and walking slow." His voice seemed unusually high as he mocked idina. "Oh, boy." Liz thought trying to get to the door before idina was able to get on tgs. Liz tried to force the door open but it just wouldn't budge. "Josh do you have a key liz asked. { The recponsit I forgot his name so I subsisted the name josh] "Yes miss. Lemon." He quickly tossed Liz the keys. Liz wasted no time in turning the key in its slot and opening the huge mahogany door. The sight witch greeted her was not pleasant. Idina had from the looks of it grabbed jack by the tie and was madly making out with him. "I knew it idina!" Liz yelled at the brunette for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Hey Liz, you know I should come here more often you have the best boss ever!" Idina enthused still holding onto jack. "No, you shouldn't be here more often you should be gone back to your touring company!

"Seriously Lizzy, are you sure I can't, remember when we were young." Idina tried to get unexceptionally sappy poking out her lip.

Flashback 1985

Liz was at her locker quietly getting her books when who else would come but Idina and her entourage of mainly gays. "Hi, Liz." Idina


End file.
